


The Most Dangerous Game

by Inkwell_Leviathan (orphan_account)



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, Has nothing to do with my other series in this fandom, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inkwell_Leviathan
Summary: Gary and Avocato get bored of playing 'Go Fish,' on the Galaxy-One so Gary proposes to try a new game...Gay chicken!Extremely explicit, so you have been warned.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	The Most Dangerous Game

As soon as Avocato became prisoner on board the Galaxy One, Gary wanted to pet the man-kitty. The reason? Well, he hadn’t touched a real person in literally five years. KVN and the other robots on board did not frickin’ count! 

And yeah, there was Mooncake to give him face hugs, which was pretty awesome… but hugging Mooncake did not feel like hugging a normal, flesh and blood human being. It felt more like hugging a giant bowl of floating lime Jell-O. Gary liked that feeling, but he wanted more. 

It had been a few days since Avocato and Gary had shared their magical clasp moment. It had only cost him an arm! Now they were playing cards in the commissary of the Galaxy One, _again_. 

“Give me your kings,” Avocato said. 

“Go fish,” Gary said. 

The Ventrexian sighed and drew a card from the top of the pile. 

“This is pretty boring, man,” Avocato said. 

“Just because I’m winning? Damn, dude-” 

“Nope,” Avocato said. “I’m just saying that ‘Go Fish’ might be the most boring game ever invented.” 

“Hmm. Maybe,” Gary said. “What if… What if we played another game?” 

“What kind of game?” Avocato said. 

“Well, there’s this game of determination that some people on Earth play…” Gary blurted, his heart pounding heavily. Was he really going to do this? 

“Go on…” Avocato said, intrigued.

Ventrexians love to beat each other in games that test their fortitude, wits, and nerve. Games of chicken between Ventrexians have led to unfortunate shenanigans with high casualty rates, because Ventrexians hate to back down. 

“The game is called ‘Gay Chicken,’” Gary said.

Avocato raised an eyebrow. “How is this game played, exactly?” 

Gary’s heart beat a bit faster. “Uh, so… The idea of the game is to make the other person awkward, so that they give up. The first person to laugh or step away loses.” 

“So basically, we try to frighten each other into submission?” 

“No, that’s too easy,” Gary said. “Instead, the idea is to get way up into someone’s personal space, with heavy eye contact. Touching is allowed, but no punching or anything. The first person to back down loses.” 

Avocato stood up and rolled his shoulders. “This sounds like an interesting game. Let's do it.” 

Gary stood up as well, and they squared off. 

“Prepare to lose,” Gary said. 

“It’s on,” Avocato hissed. His pupils had dilated, reminding Gary of that time he saw his neighbor’s cat stalking a pigeon. 

They began the game two metres apart. Avocato began the game by staring straight into Gary’s eyes. 

Gary licked his lips and took a step forward. 

Avocato mirrored his movements exactly. 

“I’m not going to back down,” Avocato purred. 

Gary felt his face flush with heat. He grit his teeth and inched closer to Avocato. 

They were now half a metre apart. Avocato was determined to win this game. There was no way that he’d lose to Gary--he was sure of it. He decided to get way up into Gary’s personal space. 

Avocato bumped into Gary’s chest, still staring into his eyes. Gary nearly burst out laughing at his intense look, but he managed to keep a lid on it at the last second. 

Gary slowly raised his arm, winked at Avocato, and began to scratch him behind the ears. 

The Ventrexian nearly sliced at Gary’s face with his claws, but then he remembered the rules of the game. Still, though. _Nobody_ gives a Ventrexian a head scratch. It just isn’t done. Not unless they’re trying to fuck. But that was the point of the game, right? To get into each others personal space? 

The game had just become a challenge. It was taking all of Avocato’s strength not to pull away and concede--but then he’d lose. To make matters worse, Gary’s hands were giving him the best head-scratching he’d had in his entire life. _Fucckkkk._ He suppressed a groan. 

Avocato decided that he would have to do something drastic. He leaned in close to Gary’s face and licked his cheek. 

Gary choked for a moment and nearly pulled away. He decided that he would have to win this game, and _fast._ His other hand snaked out and gently began stroking Avocato’s tail. 

Avocato gasped. Gently tugging the tail of a Ventrexian is even more unheard of. Gary didn’t know it, but it is a highly erogenous zone. Getting his head scratched while having his tail tugged? This may have been a game for the human, but holy fuck--where had he learned to do that?

“Gary,” he gasped. 

“Hah, you gonna give up?” Gary said. 

“Never,” Avocato said. 

The Ventrexian began to slowly rub his hand on the bulge in Gary’s pants, making the blonde gasp in surprise. 

“That’s what you get for tugging my tail,” he said. “Naughty.” 

Gary slowly moved his hands from the tail to Avocato’s bulge. To his credit, Avocato didn’t flinch. He only grit his teeth and let out a groan.

“I’m about to win,” Avocato said, even as he shuddered from pleasure. “Do you know why, Gary?” 

“Why?” 

In response, Avocato pulled down Gary’s pants. Gary was rock hard, his cock glistening with a drip of pre-cum. 

“Avocato!” 

“You giving up?” 

“Never,” Gary said. 

Avocato knelt down on the ground and slowly licked along the length of Gary’s cock, deliberately lapping up the drop of pre-cum. Gary squirmed and let out a moan. 

“Give up, Gary,” Avocato hissed. “Because if you don’t give up, I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Then I definitely won’t give up,” Gary said. He pulled down Avocato’s pants, and-

“Huh, Ventrexian dick looks pretty human,” Gary muttered. 

Avocato’s cock was slightly larger than Gary’s--about seven inches, and black as pitch. But still, it looked similar to a human’s. 

“Tastes different,” Avocato said. 

“Really?” 

Gary took nearly all of Avocato’s length in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Avocato breathed. 

After a few seconds of sucking, Gary popped up to breathe. 

“Wow, it does taste different,” Gary said. “Kinda sweet.” 

Avocato slapped Gary’s ass. “That's it. Get on the table.” 

Gary didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into, but he crouched on the table, his ass up in the air. 

“For Ventrexians, it takes a while for the men to get ready,” Avocato purred. “Do humans work in the same way?” 

“Yeah,” Gary said. He shivered. He hadn’t imagined in a million years-

Avocato’s tongue began to tease his ass, and Gary gasped at the sensation. His tongue was slightly rougher than a human’s, but so gentle-

Gary didn’t know it, but Ventrexian saliva is a fast-acting muscle relaxant and an aphrodisiac. As a result, two fingers easily entered his hole, searching around for his prostate-

“ _Holy_ fuck,” Gary breathed. 

“Looks like humans are similar to Ventrexians,” Avocato said. “Good.” 

Gary squirmed as a third finger joined the club. “Avocato, please-” 

“So impatient,” Avocato said. “Flip over.” 

He did just that. 

Avocato leaned in close, gently nipping Gary’s neck as he thrust into him, just a bit deeper every time-

“Fuck me,” Gary said, and Avocato lost control. 

Avocato fucked him fervently. Gary could feel Avocato’s heat, his strength, and--

“Holy shit, I’m already about to come,” Gary said. 

Avocato blushed. “Me too. I’m going--I’m going to come.” 

“Do it,” Gary said. 

Gary felt Avocato unload deep inside him, but the Ventrexian kept fucking him. Gary kept his hands off his cock--he was pretty sure this was an alien thing. Sure enough, Avocato orgasmed a second time before letting up. 

Gary tried to touch his cock, but Avocato slapped it away. He pulled out, dripping semen all over what used to be a perfectly good set of cards. Then he deepthroated Gary until the blonde came explosively. Avocato swallowed every drop. 

“Holy shit,” Gary breathed, as his post-orgasm clarity made the reality of the situation hit home. “Did we really just-” 

Avocato grinned. “I think we both won that game, don’t you think?”


End file.
